


Tell Me I’ll Be Okay

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: Voltron Regression Stories [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon Compliant, Caregiver!Hunk (Voltron), Chronic Illness, Crying, Fainting, Gen, Keith has Endometriosis, Little!Keith (Voltron), Menstruation, Needles, Not for the faint of heart, Periods, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vivid descriptions of pain, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: It looked like his period was finally back to bite him. Part of him had hoped that his implant would last until they could return to earth, but it had ran out several months ago. He’d been dreading every moment since, waiting for this nightmare to begin.Keith regresses and has his first period in space. It goes as well as you would expect.





	Tell Me I’ll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitsukkii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mitsukkii).



> Hey guys! I’m cross posting this on Tumblr @Lanceeselhombre. This was a collab with @mitsukkii, so check out hers or my Tumblr if you want to see the art that went along with this. 
> 
> Also, I’m going to be starting to interact with you guys on Tumblr! I haven’t decided what I’ll be doing yet but I know I’ll be taking requests for works and filling scenario prompts. I’ll also be posting special stuff there that might not make it to Ao3. You guys can also pm me if you wanna chat. 
> 
> I hope to see some of you guys on there, I love interacting with people that read my stuff. Please don’t feel shy to talk to me :3
> 
> Enjoy :)

Keith fidgeted underneath his covers, trying to ignore the tight feeling in his lower belly. He’d been woken up by the slight pain, but he was too comfortable to get up and take care of it. Sleep was much higher on his list of priorities than using the bathroom. 

 

In an attempt to fall back asleep, he curled up more under his blankets and pressed the side of his face into his pillow. His pelvis cramped almost immediately in protest, eliciting a groan of discomfort from the teen. He tried to wait it out, but the cramping wasn’t going away, and his tolerance for it was quickly deteriorating. 

 

A minute later he gave in, throwing the covers off with a tired huff and standing to walk to the bathroom, his eyes heavy with drowsiness. He pulled down his pants and plopped himself on the toilet, leaning forward on his elbows and letting his eyes fall shut while he took care of his business. 

 

He noticed to his confusion that the tightness and pain in his belly wasn’t going away despite the fact that he was peeing. He pulled his eyes open to investigate, checking himself for bruises that would explain his discomfort. Maybe he got a little more ruffled up during yesterday’s practice than he thought? It wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up with injuries he hadn’t noticed before. 

 

Keith was even more bewildered to see that his skin was clear of wounds. Maybe it was a UTI? No...his urine looked and smelled fine…

 

It was then that the teen’s eyes caught the small reddish-brown stain on the crotch of his boxers. The image took a moment to process before the red paladin groaned loudly and rubbed at his eyes. It looked like his period was finally back to bite him. Part of him had hoped that his implant would last until they could return to earth, but it had ran out several months ago. He’d been dreading every moment since, waiting for this nightmare to begin. 

 

Now that he was aware of what the pain was, it took on a sharper edge. At the same time, he felt a deep ache start to creep it’s way up his back and a light nausea gnaw at his stomach. He sighed tiredly and cleaned himself up, then dug in one of the vanity’s drawers for a pad. He stuck it to his boxers and pulled them up, making sure it wouldn’t leak before he washed his hands. 

 

Once his hands were dry he reached into his medicine cabinet for his pain meds. Unfortunately, he’d left his prescription at the shack, never expecting he would need it nearly a year later in space, and there wasn’t any comparable medicine in the castle for him to use instead. The best Coran could give him was the space version of an NSAID and a couple of pain patches. They helped with his daily aches and pains, but he knew they would not spare him from the excruciating pain of a period. 

 

It wasn’t like he could do anything about it though. Still, he was apprehensive as he took the maximum safe dose of the painkiller and stuck a pain patch to the back of his pelvis and between his shoulder blades. He hadn’t had a period since he was twelve, but he remembered that they were  _ not fun _ . He could only hope that the medicine was enough to help him make it through the day. 

 

*****

 

By the time training came around, it became obvious to Keith that the pain medicine wasn’t doing a  _ damn thing.  _ In just a few hours, the sharp cramps in his belly had become violent spasms and the dull aching in his back had become an intense, radiating burn. He was both sick with hunger and too nauseous to eat. His bladder and bowels ached. He was sweating from the pain of it all, but also shivering and weak from anemia. And to top it all off was the gross, hot feeling circulating in his belly from the blood seeping into it from his lesions. 

Needless to say, he felt like death warmed over with an extra pinch of suffering. 

 

Somehow, he still found himself at the training deck in his paladin suit like usual despite how sick and horrible and disgusting he felt. As much as he wanted to spend the whole day curled up in bed cuddling with Hunk, he knew he couldn’t skip training just because he was on his period. Pidge suffered through her own every month, and she was able to practice just fine, albeit with copious amounts of complaints and whining. He should try to power through as well. 

 

Though, that sounded like an impossible feat with the way that his frame shook from the exertion of standing alone. His whole body was as heavy as lead, everything in his body hurt, and it all was swirling in a kaleidoscope of pain until all he could focus on was how  _ bad _ he felt. He was sure he could faint, could already feel the faintest numbness slowly creeping in on the edges of his consciousness. 

 

Oh, what he wouldn’t give to be able to let his caregiver take care of him all day and make him feel better. Or just to have his prescription meds. Or just to not have to stand anymore. 

 

There was a hand on his shoulder, pulling the teen out of his haze of pain enough to see Shiro standing in front of him, a worried frown pulling at his lips. Behind him, though, was an even more worried Hunk. “You okay kiddo? You’re extremely pale.” Shiro said, feeling the red paladin’s forehead for a fever. He looked confused to find that Keith was cold despite how much he was sweating. 

 

Keith found himself nodding before he could really think about his answer. He responded in a low mumble, not having the energy to speak very loud or clear. “Yeah, I’m not feeling too well today. I, um” He paused for a moment, feeling a bit awkward admitting to his teammates that he was menstruating, even if they were in the loop about his condition. Talking about it often didn’t make it easier. “I started my period this morning.” 

 

He saw both of their faces light up in understanding. “Well, let us know if you need a break, okay? Everyone knows that this is really hard on you. No one will be mad if you have to step out.” Shiro said. 

 

“I will. Thanks Shiro.” Keith replied sincerely. 

 

*****

 

Coming to training was a horrible idea. What had he been thinking? The pain was something he could power through, albeit reluctantly, but the longer he ran around and swung his sword the less his muscles wanted to cooperate. All the blood in his belly was irritating his abdominal and back muscles, causing them to refuse to support his weight. He could barely survive ten seconds at a time without slouching over where he stood and bracing his hands on his thighs to give them a moment of much needed rest. 

 

Soon, the added pain from his fatigued middle had him gasping in agony and forming a T with his hands to alert the other that he needed a break. He heard the exercise immediately stop and a couple of his teammates approach him with concerned words on their lips, but he couldn’t understand them through the fog quickly clouding his brain. He couldn’t even respond to tell them so, unable to speak in between his heaving gasps. 

 

Suddenly, his nausea grew unbearably intense and he became extremely light headed. It took the teen less than a second to know he was about to faint. In an attempt to stay conscious he lowered himself to the ground and laid on his back, covering his eyes with an arm to block out the spinning room. For a few seconds all he could process was the static replacing every sensation in his body. 

 

He must have actually fainted at some point, because he was waking up a moment later, half of his body numb and the other half on fire. Not only that, but he suddenly felt so much smaller than before and was quite frankly terrified that so many bad things were happening inside of him at the same time. 

 

Panic bubbled in Keith’s chest as sobs began pouring out of his mouth like a faucet on blast. His little side had never experienced a period, or any kind of pain remotely close to what he was experiencing right now. In comparison to what he could currently recall comprehending as painful, this felt like dying. But he couldn’t currently comprehend death either right now, so he could only describe the pain as really, really,  _ really  _ bad. 

 

“Papa!” The little howled, calling frantically for his caregiver. He felt so alone and  _ scared _ , he needed to be reassured that someone was there to take care of him. “Papa I no feel good!” 

 

Hunk was quickly at his side, carefully pulling the boy into his lap and supporting his head and back. “Shhh, it’s okay sweetheart. Papa knows you’re in pain. You’re gonna be okay.” He cooed softly. “Papa is gonna sit you up, okay? Squeeze my hand if your head feels funny.” He instructed as he slowly lifted Keith to lay against his chest, holding the little’s hand in his own so he would know if he started feeling faint again. 

 

Keith never squeezed his hand, and after a moment Hunk got to his feet. “Papa is gonna bring you to the med bay, and Uncle Coran is gonna give you some medicine that will make the pain go away. Does that sound good?” He cooed, the little fervently nodded against his caregiver’s shoulder. He hated medicine, but he would do anything to make the pain go away. It was way too much for him to handle. 

 

Hunk talked to the boy as he walked, giving him something to focus on that wasn’t the agony he was suffering through. Thankfully, the walk to the med bay was short and Coran was already there, preparing one of the beds for Keith to lay on. 

 

Coran patted the bed once he was done. “You can lay him here, number one.” He instructed as he picked up a handheld scanner. He turned the device on and played with several settings while Hunk gently laid the little down on the bed. 

 

Keith wailed and held his arms out for his caregiver as he was put down. “Noo, Papa!” He protested loudly, flopping onto his back in a feeble attempt to hold onto the teen as he backed away. His cries grew more frantic when he failed to grab onto the other’s shirt.

 

Hunk shushed him and carefully rubbed his belly. “I know sweetheart, but Papa can’t hold you while Uncle Coran gives you your medicine. If you’re good this’ll be quick, and Papa will hold you for as long as you want. Okay?” He cooed. 

 

Keith was very obviously not happy with Hunk’s statement, but he nodded anyway, knowing he didn’t have a choice. He sniffled and laid still for Coran while the Altean gently rubbed the sensors of the scanner over his belly. The scanner chimed once, and Hunk gently turned the toddler on his stomach so Coran could repeat the process with his back. 

 

The little felt his stomach churn as he was moved around. “Papa, feel sick.” He complained. 

 

Hunk pet his hair soothingly. “It’s okay Keith. Do you think you’re gonna throw up?” He asked, getting a small nod in return. “Okay sweetheart. Papa’s gonna get you a bucket.” 

 

Coran finished scanning again and allowed him to turn the little in his side. While the yellow paladin searched for something resembling a bucket the Altean read over the results. 

 

Hunk returned to see Coran scowling at the scanner, causing him to frown as well. “What’s it say?” He wondered as he looked over the man’s shoulder at the scanner’s screen, which displayed a holographic model of Keith’s stomach. The inside of the model was littered with dozens of rosy orbs, with most of them centered around and in between the hips. 

 

“Those marks are lesions.” Coran explained simply. “That is what endometriosis looks like.” 

 

The teen looked again at the screen with slight horror. He couldn’t possibly imagine the kind of pain all of those growths were causing. And to think that they were all  _ bleeding  _ at the same time. It was no wonder why Keith was in so much agony and so weak. The poor boy was suffering.

 

“I can give him therapy to get rid of the lesions, but first let’s address the pain.” The man decided. “I’m going to give him a spinal block. Do you know what that is?” 

 

Hunk nodded. “Do you want me to undress him?” He asked. 

 

“If you could, that would be helpful.” 

 

The caregiver hummed and turned around to face his little again, placing the container he’d found on the floor by his head. The boy looked up at him with confused eyes, having not understood a word they just said. “Papa?” 

 

He shushed him. “Papa is gonna help you out of your suit. Can you sit up for me?” He prompted as he gently rolled him onto his back, only to get a whine and a tired head shake from the boy. 

 

“No feel good.” Keith whimpered, though Hunk couldn’t tell if he was referring to the pain, nausea, feeling faint, or all three. 

 

“That’s okay sweetheart. Uncle Coran is getting your medicine now.” He reassured. “Can Papa help you out of your suit?” 

 

Keith reluctantly nodded. He cooperated as his armor was taken off and his suit was stripped away, leaving only his sports bra, binder, and boxers. The little shivered at the temperature of the room without his space suit to keep him warm. “Cold.” He whined. 

 

“Papa will get you a blanket in a minute. Can I change you first?” Hunk asked, comfortingly rubbing the boy’s belly. 

 

He hiccuped and rubbed his eyes, responding with a fussy grizzle. Hunk expected the reaction, considering all that was happening. It was understandable for the little to be feeling some dysphoria. 

 

“Papa loves you sweetheart. I know you’re having a rough time.” He sympathized. “If I change you I can get you out of those icky boxers and into a clean diaper. How does that sound?” 

 

This time, he earned a nod from the boy. “Love you.” Keith said tearfully. 

 

Hunk smiled softly at him and rubbed his belly. “Papa will be quick.” He promised. He grabbed a diaper from a drawer in the nearby cabinet and unfolded it on the bed beside Keith’s hips. As he lifted the little’s bottom to slip off his boxers he noticed some of the blood had seeped into the sheets and cooed. “Oh, poor baby.” 

 

“Not a baby.” Keith huffed as his caregiver wiped him clean and taped the diaper onto his hips. 

 

“You’re right.” Hunk said, positioning the boy on his side again and putting his bloody boxers to the side to be washed later. “You’re Papa’s big boy for being so well behaved.” He praised. “Maybe when you’re feeling better we can go shopping for a new stuffie as a reward.” 

 

That lightened the little’s mood a bit, but it couldn’t distract him from how miserable he still felt. “Cold.” He mumbled again as another shiver shook his frame. 

 

“I know. Papa’s going to get you a blanket now.” The teen said. 

 

By the time he returned with a hospital blanket in his arms, Coran was back with the anestesia for Keith. He hid the needle behind the boy’s back so as to not freak him out. 

 

Hunk covered the red paladin’s front with the blanket, leaving his back bare for Coran. He also shimmied the bottom of Keith’s binder up to keep it out of the way, shushing the little’s whines of protest when he thought he would take it off. 

 

“Alright, little one. I’m going to clean your back. It’ll feel cold for a moment.” Coran warned before cleaning a circle of his skin at the end of his spine with an antiseptic. Keith sat still for him and only whined a little at the cold substance on his back. Afterwards, the Altean sprayed a cooling spray on the same area in hopes of keeping the little from noticing the needle when it went in. 

 

“I need you to stay very still for me while I give you some medicine. Hunk will count to ten, and it’ll be over once he’s done.” 

 

Keith nodded at the instruction and went still, listening obediently as Hunk began counting. “One.” 

 

The yellow paladin rested a hand on Keith’s head to keep him from looking back at what Coran was doing. At the same time the Altean picked up the syringe and filled it with the anestesia. 

 

“Two.”

 

Coran braced his hands on the boy’s back and paused as he flinched at the contact. “Don’t move sweetheart.” Hunk reminded him, offering the little his other hand. “Squeeze my hand if you get scared.” 

 

Keith gripped his caregiver’s hand tightly. Once he was still again Coran felt along his back for the injection site and carefully pressed in the needle. The boy squeaked and held onto Hunk’s hand even tighter, trying so hard to stay still. 

 

“Three….four….five....six….” 

 

“Papa, feel sick.” Keith moaned. 

 

Hunk pet his hair placatingly. “I know sweetheart. We’re almost done.” He reassured. “Seven….eight….nine….” 

 

Coran felt the needle start to go in easier and stopped moving it, then pressed the plunger in and pulled the needle out. He wiped the antiseptic off the child’s back and covered the wound with a bandaid. 

 

“Ten.” Hunk counted, breathing a sigh of relief when Keith stayed still until the needle was out. Immediately after he said the word, Keith rolled closer to the edge of the bed and gagged, throwing up his breakfast into the bucket on the floor. His caregiver rubbed his back and held his hair out of the way for him while he emptied his stomach. 

 

Once Keith was done being sick, Hunk helped him onto his back and readjusted the blanket on top of him. He watched as the little’s face slowly relaxed as the anestesia took affect and numbed everything in his lower half. “Feel better sweetheart?” The teen prompted.

 

Keith sighed and nodded, letting his eyes fall closed. “Yeah.” 

 

Hunk smiled. “Good.” 

 

Coran left for a moment and came back with two electric heating packs and handed them to the caregiver. “These should help with the muscle soreness. If he wants them.” He said.

 

“Thank you Coran. When do you want me to bring him back for the therapy?” The yellow paladin asked. 

 

“When the pain begins to come back.” The Altean replied. “That way it can get done at the same time that he gets another block.” 

 

“Okay.” Hunk hummed. He turned back to Keith, finding the boy nearly asleep with his knuckles pressed against his lips. The teen smiled as he gently lifted the little into his arms and wrapped him in the blanket. “I think it’s nap time.” He cooed softly as he left the room, heat packs in hand. 

 

“Nooo.” Keith whined sleepily, even as he was starting to drift off on his caregiver’s shoulder. “No nap.” 

 

“No?” Hunk cooed as they reached his bedroom and opened the door. “But your tummy was hurting so much. That didn’t make you tired?” He asked, though the question was rhetorical as it clearly had exhausted the boy. 

 

“Uh-uh.” Keith huffed, wanting to squirm as he was sat on his bed and leaned back against several pillows in protest. He was surprised to find that he couldn’t move his paralyzed lower half. “Papa, how come legs no move?” He mumbled. 

 

The caregiver kneeled and tucked the covers around the boy’s body, placing his favorite lion plushie in his arms. “They went to sleep sweetheart. They’re tired, just like you.” He explained softly, leaning down to kiss the little’s forehead. 

 

Keith sighed at the kiss, the comfort of being tucked into bed with his stuffie and caregiver starting to lull him to sleep. “Not tired.” He insisted one more time. 

 

“I know buddy. Get some sleep.” 


End file.
